Lego Spongebob Battle for Bikini bottom (MY VERSION)
Lego Spongebob-Battle For Bikkini Bottom is a Familly Friendly Lego Game with a twist of Humour and Open world to explore. Go On as You Find more and more goodies. Catch 18 Jellyfishes in All The Levels. DONT EDIT WITHOUTH OWNER'S PERMISSION! Chapters/Levels Levels: Chapter 1-Plankton's Plan Plankton's Lab Back Krabs-Down Krabs Fixing The Krusty Krab Sandy to The Rescue The Downfall of Mr.Krabs Sandy's Lab Chapter 2-The Day of The Doom Escaping to The Mermalair Escaping The Mermalair Plankton's Takeover Mr.Krab Filles Dead End Cave Dwellers Chapter 3-The Final Phase Skychase Battle Battle or Be Eliminated Plankbot Ambush Plankton Poop Chum Bucket Battle Super Heroes Away The Final Phase Main Story Start The Main story is Based On My Version of The Battle for Bikini Bottom. The Story Starts as Plankton is in His Lab trying to Discover how to Find The Krabby Patty Formula.Then Karen says thath why doesn't he try to build some plankbots to destroy the krusty krab take the formula and then rule over the world.Plankton says Thath it isn't A Bad Idea. Afterwwards, pPlankton attacsk the spongeboo, more to come.Epilogue.Patrick Comes by Spongebob's Home and Asks him is he ready to go jellyfishing.Spongebob says Yes and thath is how the Main Story Starts Chapter 1-Plankton's Plan Level 1-Plankton's Lab Playable-Plankton,Karren Playable Screen 2-Spongebob,Patrick Unlockable-Spongebot,Jellyfish,Purple Jellyfish,Plankbot Boss(es) 1-Spongebot (MEGA)(5 Metal Hearts) Boss(es) 2-5X Plankbots,Plankton (6 Hearts) Minikit-Spongebob's Home Level 2-Back Krabs-Down Krabs Playable-Spongebob (Work),Patrick,Squidward (Work) Unlockable-Plankbot (Heavy Weafon),Plankbot (Rocket Launcher),Plankbot (Dynamite),Plankbot (General) Boss(es)-Plankbot (General)(3 Metal Hearts) Minikit-The Krusty Krab Level 3-Fixing The Krusty Krab Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Krabbybot,Plankton (Armour) Boss(es)-Plankton (Armour)(6 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Krusty Krabb (Rubble) Level 4-Sandy To The Rescue Idea:this Mission would be like the space battle in LEGO SW3 But it will be a Land Battle from sandy's Treedome to The Chumbucket Prisson.You Would have an red X Landing Pad yust like in LEGO SW3.The Landing Pads will be at Sandy's Treedome and The Top Of Chumbucket. Playable-Sandy (Space Suit) Playable Vehicle-Sandy's Helicopter Playable Screen 2-Spongebob,Patrick,Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Plankbot Tank,Plankbot Helicopter,Plankbot Mech Boss(es)-4 Plankbot Helicopters,2 Plankbot Tanks Wave 2-Plankbot Mech (5 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Plankbot Tank Level 5-The Downfall of Mr.Krabbs Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit),Sandy (Treedome),Patrick,Squidward Unlockable-Mr.Krabs (Hypnotized),Plankbot (Jetpack) Boss(es)-Mr.Krabs (Hypnotized)(6 Hearts) Minikit-Plankbot Helicopter Level 6-Sandy's Secret Lab Playable-Spongebob (Treedome),Patrick (Treedome),Sandy (Treedome) Unlockable-Squirellbot (Plankton Controlled),Squirelltron (Plankton Controlled),Squirell Tank (Plankton Controlled) Boss(es)-Squirell Tank (Plankton Controlled) (5 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Lab Materrials Chapter 2-The Day Of The Doom Level 1-Escaping to The Mermalair Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mermaidman,Barnicleboy Unlockable-Plankdrone,planktron,plankprobe,Spongecollosuss (Plankton Controlled) Boss(es)-Spongecollosuss (Plankton Controlled)(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-The Mermalair Level 2-Escaping The Mermalair Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mermaidman,Barnicleboy Unlockable-Spongecollosus (2nd Form(Plankton Controlled)),Spongetron Boss(es)-Spongecollosus (2nd Form(Plankton Controlled))(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Spongecollosus Level 3-Plankton's Takeover Idea-Same as Sandy to the Rescue But Different.The Mission is to Get to Spongebob's Home.The Chalenge is you have to solve puzzles and get out of the city. Playable Vehicle-Sandy's Helicopter,Fish Car (krabby Guns) Unlockable-Plankscooters,planktrooper,Police Fish,Police Fish General,Police Fish Car Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 1)(4 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Mini Bikinni Bottom Level 4-Mr.Krab Filles Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit) Joining Characters-Mr.Krabbs Unlockable-Filebot Boss(es)-Plankton (3 Hearts) Minikit-Giant File Level 5-Dead End Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Dead end Fish,Stop Fish,Plankbot 9000 Boss(es)-Plankbot 9000 (5 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Dead end Wall Level 6-Cave Dwellers Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Cave Dweller,Cave Dweller King,Cave Dweller (Plankton Controlled) Boss(es)-Cave Dweller King (8 Hearts) Minikit-Cave Dweller's Crystal Chapter 3-The Final Phase Level 1-Skychase Battle Idea-Same as the other 2 levels yust it is in the sky. Playable Vehicles-Sandy's Helicopter Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Plankbot (Flying Abillity),Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 1 (Fly Abillity)) Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 1 (Fly Abillity))(6 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Flower Cloud Level 2-Battle or Be Eliminated Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit) Playable Vehicle-Squirell Mech Joining-Patrick (Prissoner),Mr.Krabs (Prissoner) Unlockable-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 2) Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 2)(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Squirell Mech Level 3-Plankbot Ambush Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit),Patrick,Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Plankbot Eliminator Boss(es)-Plankbot Eliminator (5 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Plankbot Eliminator Level 4-Chum Bucket Battle Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit),Patrick,Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.1) Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.1)(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Fish Statue Level 5-Super Heroes Away Playable-Mermaidman,Barnicleboy Unlockable-Man Ray,Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.2) Boss(es)-Man Ray (5 Hearts),Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.2)(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Man Ray Statue Level 6-The Final Phase Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit),Patrick,Mr.Krabs,Mermaidman,Barnicleboy Unlockable-Plankton (Mega Armour Final Phase) Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Final Phase)(12 Metal Hearts),Karen (3 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Mega Armour Main Story Ending Plankton is Defeated again and Stoped from taking over the world.All Of Spongebob's Friends Party at The Krusty Krab and After thath it says. THE END Extras: Specials: Characters-45+10 (DLC Pack Characters)=55 Total with Dlc Characters Vehicles-22 Minikits-Golden Krabby Pattys-180 Gold Bricks-114 Jellyfishes-18 True Frycook-18 Characters: 1.Plankton Laser Gun,Go Throught Realy Small Hatches 2.Karen Computer Hack,Virus Attack 3.Spongebob Jellyfishing Net,Karate Gloves,Go Throught Normal Hatches,Bubble Blowing 4.Patrick Jellyfishing Net,Super Strenght,Bubble Blowing 5.Spongebob (Work) Spattula,Go throught Normal Hatches 6.Squidward (Work) Spattula,Clarinet,Can Jump On Polles,Double Jump 7.Mr.Krabs Money Attack,Go Throught Normal Hatches 8.Sandy (Space Suit) Laser Gun,Karate Gloves,Computer Hack,Double Jump 9.Sandy (Treedome) Laser Gun,Computer Hack,Double Jump 10.Squidward Clarinet,Can Jump on Poles,Double Jump 11.Spongebob (Treedome) Jellyfishing Net,Go Throught Normal Hatches,Bubble Blowing 12.Patrick (Treedome) Jellyfishing Net,Super Strenght,Bubble Blowing 13.Mermaidman Bubble Wave,Punch,Kick,Grapple Gun,Super Strenght 14.Barnicleboy Laser Eyes,Punch Kick,Grapple Gun,Super Strenght 15.Patrick (Prisoner) Crowbar,Super Strenght 16.Mr.Krabs (Prisoner) Money Attack,Crowbar,Go Throught Normal Hatches 17.Spongebot-25.000 studs Computer Hack 18.Jellyfish-25.000 studs Sting,Fly 19.Purple Jellyfish-25.000 studs Sting,Fly 20.Plankbot-25.000 studs Laser Gun 21.Plankbot (Heavy Weafon)-125.000 studs Heavy Weafon 22.Plankbot (Rocket Launcher)-125.000 studs Rocket Launcher 23.Plankbot (Dynamite)-25.000 studs Laser Gun,Dynamite 24.Plankbot (General)-125.000 studs Laser Gun,Comand Units 25.Krabbybot-25.000 studs Krabby Gun 26.Plankton (Armour)-125.000 studs Laser Gun,Go Throught Small Hatches,(2 Metal Heart Defense) 27.Mr.Krabs (Hypnotized)-25.000 STUDS Money Attack,Go Throught Normal Hatches 28.Plankbot (Jetpack)-25.000 studs Laser Gun,Jetpack,Fly 29.Squirellbot (Plankton Controlled)-25.000 studs Gun 30.Squirelltron (Plankton Controlled)-125.000 studs Gun,Comand 31.Plankdrone-25.000 studs Mini Guns,Fly 32.Planktron-125.000 studs Laser Gun 33.Plankprobe-25.000 studs Mini Guns,Fly 34.Spongetron-125.000 studs Laser Gun,Fly 35.Police Fish-125.000 studs Gun,Handcuffs 36.Police Fish General-125.000 studs Gun,Handcuffs,Comand Units 37.File bot-25.000 studs Computer Hack 38.Dead End Fish-25.000 studs Dead end Sign 39.Stop Fish-25.000 studs Stop Sign 40.Plankbot (Flying Abillity)-125.000 studs Laser Gun,Fly 41.Plankbot Eliminator-500.000 studs Heavy Mini Guns 42.Man Ray-125.000 studs Laser Gun,Laser Eyes,Fly 43.Spongebob (Metal Armour)-Gotta have all the Minikits Laser Gun,Jetpack,Fly,(4 Metal Heart Defense) 44.Spongebob (Cyborg)-Gotta Have All True Frycooks Laser Gun,Laser Eye 45.Plankton (Plankatron)-Gotta Complete The Game 100% Laser Mini Gun,Jetpack,Fly,Laser Eyes Vehicles: 1.Sandy's Helicopter 2.Fish Car (Krabby Guns) 3.Squirell Mech 4.Plankbot Tank-125.000 studs 5.Plankbot Helicopter-25.000 studs 6.Plankbt Mech-125.000 studs 7.Squirell Tank (Plankton Controlled)-125.000 studs 8.Spongecollosus (Plankton Controlled)-500.000 STUDS 9.Spongecollosus (2nd Form(Plankton Controlled))-1000.000 studs 10.spongetron-125.000 studs 11.Plank Scooter-25.000 studs 12.Plank Trooper-25.000 studs 13.Police Fish Car-125.000 studs 14.Plankbot 9000-500.000 studs 15.Cave Dweller-25.000 studs 16.Cave Dweller King-125.000 studs 17.Cave Dweller (Plankton Controlled)-125.000 studs 18.Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 1 (Fly Abillity))-500.000 studs 19.Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 2)-1000.000 studs 20.Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.1)-1125.000 studs 21.Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.2)-1500.000 studs 22.Plankton (Mega Armour Final Phase)-2000.000 stu It will Be Open World like LB2 And LOTR. Red Bricks: 1.Super Speed-50.000 studs 2.Jellyfish Finder-125.000 studs 3.Rocket Guns-50.000 studs 4.Faster Jetpacks-250.000 studs 5.Score 2x-500.000 studs 6.Score 4x-2000.000 studs 7.Score 6x-6000.000 studs 8.Score 8x-10.000.000 studs 9.Score 10x-50.000.000 studs 10.Super Jump-125.000 studs 11.Disquises-25.000 STUDS 12.Red Brick Detector-125.000 studs 13.Invincibility-500.000 studs 14.Regenarate Hearts-125.000 studs 15.Metal Hearts-500.000 studs 16.Gold Brick Detector-50.000 studs 17.Krabby Gun-125.000 studs 18.Dance-50.000 studs 19.Fast Fly-125.000 studs 20.Minikit Detector-500.000 studs DLC Packs: DLC Pack 1-5.99$-Friends 1.Larry The Lobster-Super Strenght 2.Pearl-Punch 3.Doodlebob-Pencil Attack 4.Mama.Krabs-Throw Muffins 5.Ms.Puff-none DLC Pack 2-5.99$-Enemys/Other 6.The Flying Dutchman-Ghostly Pirate Sword,Fly 7.Spongebob (Pirate)-Sword 8.The Dirty Bubble-Shoot dirty bubbles 9.King Neptune-Trident(Shoot Lazers) 10.Bus Driver-none EXTRA-1 Free DLC Pack With Pre-Ordered Game (Random Pack) Hope it is Good :) BONUS LEVEL: Bikini Bottom-Get 1.000.000 studs Special Pre-Order Character Spongebob (Cyborg) + 1 DLC Pack (Random) Galery Category:Video Games